New Avengers Vol 3 24
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Gabriele Dell'Otto | Quotation = Now? Now those who believe they can manufacture doom will face Doom himself. | Speaker = Doctor Doom | StoryTitle1 = The Cabal | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Valerio Schiti | Inker1_1 = Valerio Schiti | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Colourist1_2 = David Curiel | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Synopsis1 = Eight months after the formation of the Cabal, Namor visits Doctor Doom, telling him all that has happened with the Illuminati, the Cabal and the Incursions. He declares the Cabal to be "unmanageable." Namor had at first considered them a necessary evil, since the Illuminati were unwilling to do what needed to be done to save the universe, but states that he has grown tired of the Cabal relishing in the slaughter, staying behind on the other Earth to fight and kill instead of merely planting the bomb and departing. He states that they have begun to sense his hesitation, and tells Doctor Doom that he needs him, believing that together the two of them might stand against the Cabal and do only what needed to be done, no more, no less. Doom rejects his offer, saying that he should have come to him first rather than freeing the Cabal, dismissing Namor. On Earth-71202, the Cabal stand over the corpses of the X-Men, taunting Professor X. Corvus Glaive states that Thanos demands a tribute from Xavier, and in return for which, he will be granted a swift death. Thanos wants Xavier to beg. Terrax explains that the Cabal cannot threaten Xavier with mere death, since he by now knows that his Earth has to die in order for both universes to live, and that this truth might let Xavier find some victory in death. So to ensure his compliance with Thanos' request, the Cabal produce two of his students, threatening them with pain instead. Xavier, broken, begs Thanos to kill him. In the ruins of Wakanda, a strike team led by T'Challa and Shuri attempt to penetrate the Necropolis and retrieve the Cabal's supply of world-destroyers, with the intent of scuttling them so that when the next incursion comes, the world will be forced to turn to the Wakandan diaspora for help. They find the site booby-trapped however, with Maximus taunting them behind a force-field. When T'Challa states that Maximus cannot possibly believe that T'Challa cannot penetrate the force-field, Maximus states that the field is not meant to keep them out, but to keep them in, as Proxima Midnight emerges and begins slaughtering the Wakandan soldiers. Shuri and T'Challa flee, and T'Challa contacts Reed Richards, telling him that the plan failed. As they prepare to teleport out, Shuri declares that she is not leaving. She states that the goddess knew what was coming and that Wakanda is now ash and rubble, now its all Necropsis, and relinquishes its rulership to T'Challa. She asks him to finish it, and T'Challa vows to, as he teleports, leaving Shuri to face Proxima Midnight. Back in Latveria, Kristoff Vernard questions his father's dismissal of Namor, claiming it an opportunity missed. Doom declares that Namor was fallen, and unrecognisable to him, and therefore of no use. Doom has instead been working on his own to find answers behind the incursions. The Mad Thinker shows them that he has tapped into the Mapmaker dead world fragment left on Earth during their attempted invasion during the Latverian Incursion and that he has confirmed that they are marking worlds in the Multiverse. He has even manage to crack their algorithm and map their network. Doom tells Kristoff the Mad Thinkerer reverse-engineered a way to find out the cause behind the incursions. Doom plans to face those behind the incursions and tells his heir that he has more than a plan, he has the pieces to make it happen thanks to the Molecule Man. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** *** **** * ** *** **** * ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = EXTRA-SIZED ISSUE! • IN 8 MONTHS…TIME RUNS OUT! | Notes = | Trivia = * The cover for this issue is a tribute to to the cover of . | Recommended = | Links = }}